The Random Adventures of New Zealand!
by NZPavlova
Summary: The full title is 'The Random and kinda Stupid Adventures of New Zealand' but it wouldn't fit... It features my APH OC, New Zealand, and her random and kinda stupid adventures involving her pet sheep, Hipi, and other characters. Enjoy the show!
1. Pavlova

OK, so I had a new idea. Using my Axis Powers Hetalia New Zealand OC, I will create a series of short stories revolving around her and her random and kinda stupid adventures! I call it _The Random and Kinda Stupid Adventures of New Zealand! _Wonderful! This chapter's about pavlova. XD

New Zealand: I LOVE PAVLOVA!!

Me: Why do you think I wrote it?

New Zealand: Because Australia's a thief?

Me: No, not because he's a thief! Idiot. It's because I love pavlova, too! XD

New Zealand: Pavlova needs more love...

Me: So does Hetalia!

New Zealand: I KNOW!! TT_TT

Me: Anyway... ON TO THE STORY!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own APH. That's Himaruya Hidekaz's job. And I mean absolutely _**NO**_ offense to Australians in the following story. ^_^

* * *

**PAVLOVA**

"Thief." Aoturoa muttered, glaring at Australia.

"Why am I a thief? You call me that, but I don't understand why!" Australia whined.

"Because! You stole my pavlova!!" Aoturoa yelled.

"I did not!"

"You did so! Don't deny it!"

"When?" Australia asked, trying to calm himself down.

"I can't remember back that far!"

"Admit it. I didn't steal your pavlova."

"You did! I know it!" she pouted. They pair were such close friends, so why did they fight over something as silly as Aoturoa's pavlova? Neither Pacific nation understood it.

"Can you prove it, though?" Australia asked with a smug look.

"Well, no, but..."

"HA! See? You can't prove it, because I DIDN'T STEAL IT!"

Aoturoa was silent for a moment before she said, "Screw this. I'm going to visit nii-sama." And she stormed out of the room, leaving Australia staring after her.

"Did I just win...?" he asked himself.

Arthur Kirkland sighed as he poured Aoturoa a cup of tea. "What's he done now?" he asked.

"He won't admit it. Still! Even after, um... however long it's been, he won't admit it!" Aoturoa shouted in frustration.

Arthur took a sip of tea. "The pavlova issue again?" Aoturoa nodded. "Maybe he's not lying. Have you considered that?"

Aoturoa stared at him like was stupid. "Are you kidding me? Australia, that _thief_, telling the truth?" She sat in silence for a moment, with a thoughtful look on her face, and suddenly exploded with laughter. "Ah, you're hilarious, nii-sama! You should be a comedian."

Arthur looked a little shocked. "Uhm... Thank you...?"

"You're welcome!"

"But, I'm serious, New Zealand. What if he really is telling the truth?"

"Well, I didn't think of that. I mean, it's Australia! He's always playing pranks and joking around, so no one really takes him seriously."

Arthur couldn't help but laugh a little. "I see your point. But this time, he may not be joking around."

"I suppose you're right..."

"You suppose?"

"OK, fine! You're right. Are you happy now?"

"Quite." Arthur nodded.

Aoturoa sighed. "Fine. I'll go home and think about it, alright?"

"I'd expect no less."

Aoturoa stood up. "Well, I'll see you later, nii-sama." And she walked out the door and went home.

The next day, after thinking long and hard about what to say to Australia (Yeah, right!), Aoturoa went over to his house a banged on the door. "Hey! Australia! Open up!"

Australia opened the door, saw Aoturoa, and slammed it in her face.

"What the hell?" Aoturoa shouted.

"Baaaa~" her sheep called. It wandered around for a moment before stopping to eat some grass.

"OI! AUSTRALIA!" she banged on the door some more. "Get your ass out here!"

Australia came back and opened the door again, actually keeping it open this time. "What do you want? Come to accuse me of thieving more things from you?"

"Actually no." Aoturoa took a deep breath. "I've come to apologize."

Poor Australia must have nearly had a heart attack. "W-What?"

"You heard me. I've come to apologize to you about accusing you of taking my pavlova."

"OK..." _Am I being Punk'd?_

"I had no evidence to back me up, and for that, I'm sorry."

"Uh... Well, I have no idea about whether I should actually forgive you or not. I mean, it's hurtful."

Aoturoa hung her head. "I know. I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have accused you of taking it."

"Damn right. But..." Aoturoa lifted her head. "I think I can forgive you. We are supposed to be good friends after all."

Aoturoa smiled. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you later, OK?"

"Alright."

"Bye, Australia!" Aoturoa called. Australia waved his hand in response.

Suddenly, he had an evil grin on his face. "Perfect! She believed me! Now, I can keep stealing New Zealand's pavlova, and she won't suspect a thing. I'm such a genius!" And he went inside and shut the door.

* * *

^

)

)  
(

Will you please click teh button?

Me: So, how'd you like it?? Was it good?

New Zealand: That bastard! That pavlova-stealing thief!! I'll never forgive him.

Me: I know what you mean. Not how you feel, because something like has never happened to me before. ^_^;

New Zealand: TT_TT

Me: Remember to review please! I'd do it for your stories!

New Zealand: It's true, she would!

Me: HA! I have backup! So, stay tuned for Chapter 2!!


	2. Slap Happy

OK, so here's the next story in my series about New Zealand's random and stupid adventures! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now, would I?

* * *

**Slap Happy, Part One**

"I'm so bored! And it's only 9-something in the morning!" Aoturoa shouted in frustration.

"Baa~!" _'Please don't do anything stupid.'_

Aoturoa turned to her sheep. "Quiet, Hipi." Yes, her sheep is named Hipi... The Maori word for sheep... How creative!

"Baa~" Aoturoa glared at him. _'No thank you.'_

"Hey.." she said with a thoughtful look. "I know what I'm gonna do today!"

"Hey! Kingitanga Kotahi!" Aoturoa shouted, running up to Arthur's house and banging on the door.

"What do you want?" he replied groggily, opening the door.

"What, did you just wake up or something?"

"Yes..."

"But, it's 10am."

"What's your point?"

"I don't really have one, but anyway, GUESS WHAT?"

"Uh... I don't know, what?"

Aoturoa raised her hand and slapped Arthur gently on the cheek. "SLAP!" she shouted, running off. "See ya later, Tuakana!"

Arthur put his hand to his face with a questioning look. "What the...?" After a moment it dropped to his side. "Oh never mind. I'm going back to bed."

* * *

"Yo, Amerika!" Aoturoa yelled as she saw Alfred walking along. He was being surprisingly quiet. Hearing he was being called, he turned around to see her coming toward him.

"Oh, hey."

"You're quiet. Why are you quiet?"

Alfred shrugged. "I... don't actually know. So, what do you want? Need me to rescue a cat from a tree, or something?" he asked, perking up a little.

"No, Kirihi's cats are fine. Actually, I wanted to give you something."

"What's that?"

"OK, close your eyes, and hold out your hand." Alfred obeyed, not knowing what Aoturoa was really going to give him. She raised her hand, and, just like with England, slapped him gently on his cheek. "SLAP!" she yelled. Aoturoa sped off, laughing her head off.

"What just happened...?" he asked himself with a dumbfounded look on his face.

* * *

Aoturoa snuck up behind her next slap victim. "BOO!"

"Oh, New Zealand, it's you, aru." Wang Yao said as he turned around.

"Aw, I didn't didn't scare you!" Aoturoa yelled happily, throwing her hands into the air.

"Not quite, aru." Yao smiled. "So, did you need something, aru?"

"Actually, yes."

"And what would that be, aru?"

"Just this." And, for the third time that day, Aoturoa raised her hand and slapped Yao softly on his cheek.

Yao stood there, staring blankly at Aoturoa. "Why'd you slap me, aru?"

"I dunno. Felt like it, I guess."

"Uh..."

"Yeah, I felt bored today. Well, see you later, Haina!" Aoturoa yelled, running off to find another nation to slap.

* * *

"E Ihowa Atua, O nga iwi matou ra~" Aoturoa sang as she hopped along, looking for someone else to slap. She stopped dead as she spotted the next person. An evil grin found its way to her face. Quickly and quietly, she sped towards her victim. As she neared her target, she raised her hand, preparing to strike. Closer and closer, higher and higher. When she was close enough, Aoturoa sharply brought her hand down, making it collide with the back of the person's head. "That was for my pavlova!" she said, running off as fast as she could.

"What the hell?" Australia shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

Aoturoa was trying to think of someone new to slap. "Well, it's only been men, and that makes me seem sexist. So, I guess it should be a girl. But there aren't many female countries." (Now THAT'S sexist. XD) And suddenly, Aoturoa had an idea. "I know who now..."

* * *

Creeping up behind her newest victim, Aoturoa tried to be as silent as possible. 'Here I come, Hanekeria.' she thought. As she neared her target, Aoturoa stepped on a squeaky floorboard and Elizaveta spun around.

"Oh! New Zealand, hello." she said, smiling.

"Um, hi, Hungary!" Aoturoa laughed nervously.

"What brings you here?" Elizaveta asked.

"Ah, nothing much. I just had something I wanted to give you." the tan girl smiled.

"Really?" Elizaveta squealed. Noticing her mistake, she straightened herslef up. "I mean, what would that be?"

"OK, that frying pan of yours isn't anywhere near us, is it?" Yes, even the Pacific nation knew about Hungary's frying pan and how seemed to enjoy hitting France and Prussia with it.

"No."

"OK, good." Aoturoa sighed. "Alright, so I need you to count to five out loud."

"Sure," Elizaveta sounded somewhat confused. "Egy... Két... Három... N-" She opened her eyes quickly when she felt the pressure on her cheek from the gentle slap Aoturoa gave her. "Uh... What are you doing...?"

"I don't know, I was bored this morning! Don't kill me with your evil frying pan of doom!" Aoturoa yelled, covering her head.

"Why would I slap you with my frying pan? That's reserved for France and Prussia. And besides, you have to do something about the evil boredom, right?" Elizaveta grinned.

"That's true." Then Aoturoa's face drooped.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't yell 'SLAP!' when I slapped you!"

"So what?"

"Never mind. Well, I'm off. Gonna see how many other people I can slap. Bye, Hanekeria!" Aoturoa shouted, running out of Hungary's house. "I am SO glad she didn't hit me!" she laughed.

* * *

So, how was it? Good? You liked it? YAY! Thank you!

Remember to review please! It makes me happy. ^_^

Ah, and in case you don't know the Maori terms for the different nations, here they are:  
Kingitanga Kotahi - England/UK  
Amerika (Hononga o Amerika) - USA  
Kirihi - Greece  
Haina - China  
Ahitereiria - Australia (The name wasn't said, but I'll put it here if you want to know what it is.)  
Hanekeria - Hungary

And, when Hungary went to count to five, she would have said "Egy... Két... Három... Négy... Öt.", but she only got to four.

I'm not sure who'll appear in the next chapter, so stay tuned so you can read the next one!

NZPavlova~~


End file.
